<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by Tinerrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899158">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinerrrr/pseuds/Tinerrrr'>Tinerrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM 500 prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinerrrr/pseuds/Tinerrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus comes back early from a trip he can't wait to surprise his boyfriend Alec, but he seems less than thrilled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM 500 prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of my Hunter’s Moon Malec 500 word prompts. Prompt is “Pride”</p><p>If you like it, I would love it if you left kudos and/or a comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Magnus opened the door to his loft after a week-long trip, he was ecstatic to finally see his boyfriend Alec again. He was so excited in fact, that he had cut his trip short and came back a day early.</p><p>He set out to find Alec, checking the bedroom first. When he couldn’t find him there, he ventured back into the living room and called out for his boyfriend; “Alexander, darling, where are you?”.</p><p>What he didn’t expect is seeing a flushed and frowning Alec come racing into the loft from the balcony with question marks all over his beautiful face. “Magnus? What are you doing here already? You weren’t supposed to come back until tomorrow.”, Alec asked with a slightly panicked inflection and not so subtle glances back to the balcony.</p><p>This was decidedly not how Magnus had imagined this reunion and he started to get a bit annoyed, not to say suspicious. What was his boyfriend up to? “This isn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for Alexander. What’s going on?”, Magnus asked, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Alec started to run a frustrated hand through his tussled hair before catching himself and hiding his hands behind his back. He let out a frustrated groan and sighed, “I wanted to surprise you, but I’m nowhere near done.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t like surprises.”, Magnus pressed out through tight lips.</p><p>“I think you might like this one, although you would have liked it better had I been able to finish it.”, Alec smiled and beckoned him towards the balcony.</p><p>When they stepped out into the open space, Magnus’ eyes widened as a wide array of flower pots with plants of various colors came into view. “What’s all this?”, he couldn’t help but inquire.</p><p>“It’s flowers, Magnus.”, Alec tried to deadpan, but the pure look of joy and no small amount of pride betrayed the flat tone he was going for. “See, those are Yellow Pansies and they mean ‘I’m thinking of you’ because I always do. And those are Hyacinths and they mean ‘your loveliness charms me’ because it does. Well, and those Orchids stand for love, luxury, beauty and strength, all the things I see in you. But I also wanted you to have a slice of home.”, Alec elaborated breathlessly and seemed to keep holding his breath after he finished.</p><p>Magnus could barely hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes at the romantic gesture of his adorable boyfriend. He turned his gaze from the flowers to the flushed look on Alec’s face and said; “That is indeed a surprise I can get on board with, darling. I love it Alexander. Thank you so much.” </p><p>The smile that crept upon Alec’s face at those words lit up his whole face and Magnus’ whole world, but he couldn’t help teasing, “Maybe I should leave more often when it means coming back to something like this.”</p><p>“Definitely not!”, Alec growled as he captured his lips in a heated kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>